


strut your stuff and show no fear

by Marvelgeek42



Series: cause i feel like i'm breaking the rules [1]
Category: A gURLs wURLd (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Ally Henson, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Present Tense, The Chatroom Never Stopped Working, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: In retrospect, the biggest question is how Ally had missed it for so long.How had it taken her all of fifteen years to realize that she had no interest in boys whatsoever? How often had she looked at girls and women and had just been blown away by how attractive they looked?
Relationships: Ally Henson & Jackie Lee & Emma Schubert, Ally Henson/Original Female Character
Series: cause i feel like i'm breaking the rules [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789279
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	strut your stuff and show no fear

**Author's Note:**

> This show was a major childhood favorite of mine. Then I rewatched it for background noise in April and honestly? This begged to be written.  
> You're telling me that Ally "makes a prom date platonic" Henson, who described a boy as "he has two arms and two legs" once is anything but a lesbian? Please.  
> And yes, this is a series because I couldn't just leave one of the girls out so they each get a part.

In retrospect, the biggest question is how Ally had missed it for so long.

How had it taken her all of fifteen years to realize that she had no interest in boys whatsoever? How often had she looked at girls and women and had just been blown away by how attractive they looked?

(And certainly not in an ‘I want to _be_ her’ kind of way. Or at least she’s pretty sure about that part, retroactively.)

Granted, she had no idea how long it usually took to figure that out and a quick google search actually revealed that she was ahead of the curve – although, to be fair, that had been about _coming out_ and not realizing; she hadn’t been able to find anything about that, however, so this would have to do.

Additionally, she’s pretty sure that having a magical chatroom had distracted her enough from… pretty much everything else, really, for a few months before she had gotten completely used to not only having it but keeping it a secret.

(She isn’t going to lie, she kind of feels like a spy sometimes, and it is _awesome_.)

So, after she got the hang of the time zones, sleeping habits, and keeping lies consistent, that part of her brain finally had the room to think about something else.

And, apparently, her brain had decided to focus on girls like a horse chomping at the bit. Which, of course, is to say, quite enthusiastically. Not that Ally is complaining. Because, well, have you _seen_ girls?

She’s sure she would have realized it eventually, but Samantha Murphy joining her class most certainly had not hurt her realization. Samantha was just so beautiful and smart and nice and also, how on earth had Ally taken _this long_ to realize how good boobs really look? 

By some incredible combination of events, it turns out that Samantha thinks the same way about Ally _and_ has the confidence to actually ask her out. Which is just... mind blowing, in all honesty. Because there is Samantha in all of her tall, dark-skinned beauty, with her _nose_ and her _eyes_ and her _lips_ and her _hair_ and her, well, _everything_ and then there is Ally who is most certainly no supermodel by any means.

“I don’t want a supermodel anyway,” Samantha responds when Ally exclaims that in surprise. “Why would I, when I can have you?”

The two of them are sitting at a cliff that is one of Ally’s favorite places, not all that far off the route, with the horses tied up close behind them. It’s not the first time that they have come here, although no one will deny that this time is truly and unmistakably different.

This day is the day that the two of them stop being ‘just’ friends and become a _thing_. 

(And despite how great it feels, Ally will maintain that friendship is in no way a lesser thing. Emma and Jackie have most certainly proven that time and again and while there are plenty of unusual things about their friendship — the chatroom, for instance — surely their closeness can’t be one of them. This is something that Ally refuses to even consider changing her opinion on.)

It’s a great experience, really. Ally finally understands pretty much everything she has ever heard about kissing.

Except for the fact that boys should be involved. She still has no idea what that’s all about.

* * *

Ally doesn’t like keeping secrets from her friends.

It makes her insides twist and turn and it just sucks in general.

“So tell your friends,” Samantha said when she talked to her about it.

They’re sitting in Samantha’s bedroom and they’re technically supposed to be doing homework but they haven’t actually looked at it for the past hour or so.

In Ally’s defense, Samantha can be incredibly distracting.

“I was always going to. I think,” Ally adds after a second of thought. “But…”

“It’s scary.” Samantha understands it just as well as she does, if not better.

“Yeah, exactly,” Ally agrees. “Like what if they don’t like me anymore?”

“If they’re even half as close as your stories suggest, then they won’t mind,” Samantha says. “And if they stop being friends with you for a reason like that, then they don’t deserve you anyway.”

* * *

So, by the time their next practice rolls around – because they had won, so now they’re going to Paris and honestly how had they managed to _forget that_ – Ally has been quietly freaking out. She’s not even out to her family, but this feels just as important and also way less scary than _that_ can of worms. Today is already terrifying enough as it is.

For the first time in forever, she isn’t late. But more than that, for the first time _ever_ , she is _early_.

If that’s not a sign of her nervousness, nothing else is. 

Of course, Emma realizes it when she arrives in the white nothingness of the chatroom. “Is something wrong, Ally? You’re awfully not-late today.”

“Yeah, it turns out nervousness makes me early,” Ally comments. “Who would have thought?”

“I certainly wouldn’t,” Jackie comments as she drops her bag. “Me being the last out of the three of us without Josh making me late? I never would have guessed.”

“What are you nervous about anyway, Ally?” Emma questions as she bends down to start the music.

“There’s something I need to tell you guys. And it’s an important thing — a very important thing in fact — that I haven’t told anyone else before, ever. It’s something I don’t want to hide or deny but I’m afraid that you’re going to hate me for it.”

“I very much doubt it,” Jackie argues.

“Yeah, there’s not much you can say that would make me stop loving you.” Emma stands back up and looks at Ally. “Not unless you went and like, I don’t know, befriended Chelsea or something equally horrible,” she adds with a smile.

Ally snorts. “No, nothing like that. But it’s still incredibly scary — and, sadly, for a very good reason, too!”

She realizes she’s about to go off on a whole tangent and stops herself in her tracks.

Clearly, this isn’t working the way she intended it to, so she takes a deep breath and starts again. “Look, what I’m trying to say is… I’m a lesbian. I have a girlfriend.”

“Well, that at least explains why you weren’t interested in Dan!” Emma exclaims after a moment passes.

“Emma!” Jackie exclaims, turning towards her.

“Seriously?” Ally responds, raising both of her eyebrows as high as she can. “I come out to you as a lesbian and your first reaction is to make it about a boy? Not cool, Emma.”

As it usually happens, Emma is quick to realize her mistake. At least once it’s pointed out to her, although she has been getting better at it.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Ally. I really have to learn to think first and speak later. Though I guess I thought the fact that I love and support you was obvious enough that I didn’t need to mention it. You do know that right?” she adds.

“I know, Emma,” Ally comments with a smile. She had only barely dared to hope for something like this.

“Good.” Jackie crossed her arms in front of her, but there’s a big grin on her face. “Because otherwise, we would have to prove it to you and I don’t have the time for that this week. I have three exams. Three!”

Emma chuckles. “That’s the Jackie I know and love.” Then she pulls the other two of them into a close hug.

“Thank you so much,” Ally says and there definitely aren’t any tears of joy on her face. None at all. “Both of you.”

“Not a problem at all,” Jackie answers without delay.

Ally can feel Emma nod as she agrees. “Yeah, what else are friends for?”

“Have I told you you’re amazing recently?” Ally asks. “Because you are. Definitely.”

Jackie pretends to think about it. “Probably, yes. But it doesn’t hurt to repeat yourself frequently.”

Meanwhile, Emma seems to have remembered something. “Did you say you have a girlfriend? Tell me everything!”

“Or as much as you’re ready to,” Jackie interrupts as she breaks away from the hug.

“Her name’s Samantha Murphy and she’s amazing. Hang on.” Ally fumbles for her phone and shows the other two her new background picture of her girlfriend.

“She seems nice,” Jackie observes.

“Not nice enough that I won’t fight her if she breaks your heart,” Emma declares with a laugh.

Ally smiles. “I don’t think you will have to,” she says. “But anyway, let’s start practicing. Competitions don’t win themselves!”

(Here’s to hoping that telling her family goes even half as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @marvelgeek42 in case anyone is interested.


End file.
